Lest We Forget
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: Kagome has discovered the Sohma family secret many times. Each time she has been forced to have her memories erased—one time it took a huge psychological toll on her brain. Akito warns a zodiac member that if Kagome discovers the secret one more time there will be worse consequences than brain damage. What will happen when Kagome discovers the zodiac curse yet again?


**Lest We Forget **

**Anime(s)/Manga(s):** Fruits Basket/InuYasha

**Rated:** T _(May Change)_

**Genre:** Angst, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, etc.

**Main Pairings:** Kagome/? Tohru/? Kagura/? _(I don't plan to keep it a secret, but I'm still working out a few kinks in the plot which might change the pairing along with it. Once I finalize the pairings, I shall post it—that is unless you don't want to know and I can keep it anonymous.)_

**Summary:** Kagome has discovered the Sohma family secret many times. Each time she has been forced to have her memories erased—one time it took a huge psychological toll on her brain. Akito warns a zodiac member that if Kagome discovers the secret one more time there will be worse consequences than brain damage. What will happen when Kagome discovers the zodiac curse yet again?

**A/N: **All appearances will be described as how they appear in their proper manga. E.g. Tohru has brown eyes and brown hair, Kyo has orange hair and eyes, Kagome has black hair and . . . (You know what? I don't even know what color her hers technically are. It's either brown, grey, or blue, but when I look at a picture I just tilt my head in confusion I'm not sure what color I would classify it as.)

**My other stories will (finally) be updated next month when I return home for the holidays. I have a bunch of stuff saved on my USB that I just have to go back and make some slight changes/edits (I still can't believe I forgot it there. So expect a bunch of updates next month.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE_PROLOGUE: DEATH WARNING

* * *

Kagome was beyond frustrated. She was nineteen dammit and would be turning twenty in a few short months. She should be in a university or working a full-time job or at least something meaningful.

She was currently walking home to her shared apartment, returning from her new school's entrance ceremony. She was changing schools because she was too embarrassed to show up to her previous high school. Kagome should have already graduated high school two years ago. It was bad enough that she had passed all her classes in her final year of middle school only to be told her attendance record wasn't good enough to let her graduate, forcing her to retake grade 9, but it was horrifying that at nineteen, she would still be in high school to retake her final year. She swore karma was out to get her after her grandpa made all those illness excuses back when she was in Sengoku Edo. After all, the reason she had to retake grade 12 was because she had spent five long, treacherous months in the hospital. Again with the absences.

Kagome sighed outside her apartment door to relieve some of her frustrations. Unlocking the door, she entered the place. As she was taking her shoes off she said, "I'm home." She slipped on her slippers and walked into the living area.

She saw the last thing she expected to see.

Her room-mate and best friend passed out on the floor. "Kagura-chan!" Kagome kneeled beside her friend turning her over to reveal the brunette's flushed cheeks. Kagome placed her hand on Kagura's forehead and pulled it away gasping. She had a high fever. With some difficulty, Kagome was able to drag the girl to her bed.

Kagome had only known the girl for less than a year, but something just seemed to click. They had a lot in common and always seemed to have a lot of fun together.

Kagome got a wet cloth and returned to Kagura's room. She placed it on her friend's forehead in hopes that it would decline her fever. Kagura weakly opened her eyes. They were only open part way. "Kagome-chan?"

"You're ill Kagura-chan. You should get some rest. I'll make you some soup for when you wake up." So much for the oden she had planned to cook to make herself feel better about her educational situation. However, her friend's health was more important. Kagome left the room to go make the soup.

Kagura's eyes stared at the doorway where Kagome left. Her eyes drifted closed. Sometimes she wondered if things would have been better off if Kagome hadn't been persistent to become her friend the second time. While Kagome may not have remembered, Kagura did. They had met when Kagome had visited her high school. Kagome's friend Ayumi attended the same high school as Kagura and Kagome was looking for her.

Kagura wanted to sigh but was too exhausted. After the fourth incident, Akito ordered Hatori to not only wipe Kagome's memory of the incident but of all memories of Kagura. She was deemed at fault for three of the incidences. Akito also didn't like her being close to someone outside the family. That had been the time that Kagome couldn't take the memory wipe psychologically anymore. Or that's what the assumption was anyway. Kagome's memory had been wiped four times in the small interval of two years. Yet, despite not having any recollection of her, Kagome still went out of her way to befriend Kagura again even though at first Kagura tried to keep her distance. Kagome was just so persistent.

As Kagura poofed into her zodiac form, the boar, from the extreme stress of her body. She was barely aware of her surroundings as Kagome came back with a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water was on. "EH!" and a crashing sound was the last thing she heard before sleep consumed her with her final thoughts of 'not again'.

Kagome looked at the scene in puzzlement then winced as she felt the heat of the split soup splash against her. Kagura was gone and in her place was a small boar and her clothes on Kagura's bed. Unless… Unless the boar was somehow Kagura.

Kagome couldn't be certain. She had heard in Sengoku Edo that some powerful priestesses would could read people's auras, their spirits, as if looking at their soul. Of course, Kagome was an untrained miko who never gotten the time to properly develop and hone her skills. She had to retrieve the jewel shards after all while attempting to pass 9th grade. It was hard enough trying to get her aim right with a bow and arrow, so it wasn't like she would be able to tell if the ridiculous notion was true or not. However, looking at state of the boar the farfetched idea was plausible.

Kagome slowly approached the boar. "Ka-Kagura-ch-chan." Whether the boar was Kagura or not, Kagome was worried. It didn't look so well. Kagome stayed next to the bed the whole time watching the boar. Kagome even pet it a few times while it looked uncomfortable or in pain.

It was about twenty minutes later that Kagome was surprised when a cloud of smoke appeared and the boar disappeared to be replaced with a naked Kagura. Kagome was relieved that the boar was her friend and that she hadn't disappeared but worried as to why she had turned into a boar in the first place. She could always ask later. For now it was far more important for her to redress Kagura and let her sleep.

Kagome tucked Kagura in, finally got around to cleaning up the spilt liquids, and went to refrigerate the extra soup for Kagura to eat later.

* * *

Kagura stared down at the floor to avoid her God's heated look.

"Again!" She closed her eyes as every muscle in her body tensed. She could hear the breaking of glass and footsteps running towards her. She gasped in pain as Akito pulled her hair. Akito then kicked her and didn't care about the state Kagura was in.

Kagura had awoken from her slumber feeling much better. She wasn't perfect, but she had been functional. The last thing she remembered was her curse taking over. When she woke up, she had been dressed and it was obvious who did it. Kagura was scared to face Kagome, so instead she just left for the Sohma main branch to report to Akito. No one could lie to him and he would find out eventually.

"I've already sent Hatori to erase her memories. This is the last time this is going to happen. You understand, Kagura? This will be the last time I'm going to be merciful."

"Merciful? It's your fault she was hospitalised last time—" Kagura knew she was overstepping her boundary, but she couldn't help it. Whether she wanted it or not, Kagome made herself an important person in her life. You would think it would be easy to keep their family secret since they were both girls, but Kagome has caused more problems for the family than anyone else ever has.

"Shut up!" trashed Akito. "One more time and hospitalization and insanity will be the least of that bitch's worries. She'll be needing a grave!"

Kagura gasped. Would Akito really kill someone? She was not willing to chance it. Akito was a psychotic bastard who does whatever he wants. And if there is one thing that he absolutely hates, it is people stealing his family, his zodiac. "You wouldn't."

Kagura was promptly smacked across the face.

"No… No, please don't. I'll do whatever you say." Kagura trembled

"I know you will. That's why she is still alive."

* * *

_I know this is short, but this is just a prologue. The following chapters will be a minimum of twice this length. Actually, probably at least 3 times the length. Again, pairings aren't quite finalised yet and I will post them when they are finalised. The story cover was just something I photo shopped with other picture in like 5 minutes so my profile picture wouldn't fill the space. Also, before people question me, more about Kagome's past will be revealed in future chapters._


End file.
